Fais-moi mal
by Biporeo
Summary: Nous sommes dans les années 50, à Paris. Dans ces rues sombres, dans ce bâtiment simplet, le monde de la nuit s'éveille avec l'alcool et les tentations. Mais qui a dit que la musique n'était pas au rendez-vous ? -O.S assez long inspiré de la reprise "Fais-moi mal" de Maître Panda, song-fic, légère apparition d'un pairing-


**Hellow :3. J'reviens avec un O.S qui pour moi m'a semblé très long ^.^ alors que c'est sûrement pas le cas mais osef :3.  
**

 **Le Patron et Maitre Panda sont des créations de Mathieu Sommet et lui appartiennent pleinement. Je m'engage à retirer cet écrit s'il vient à lui déplaire etc etc etc. La chanson et ses paroles ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, Boris Vian en est le propriétaire -créateur ?-. Je cite la chanson Only You (and you alone) de The Platters qui n'est toujours pas à moi. La Chesterfield et le Dupont sont des marques qui ne m'appartiennent pas -en fait, y'a rien qui m'appartient ici Y^Y-.**

 **Cet O.S est une song-fic inspiré de l'une des reprises de Maître Panda. La chanson introduite ci-dessous est "Fais-moi mal " de Boris Vian et est chantée par Jeanne Moreau -si j'en crois notre ami YouTube-.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

 _Nous sommes dans les années 50, à Paris._

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur cette ville. Le monde obscur s'éveillait alors que les personnes vivant lors de la journée tiraient leurs rideaux et s'enfermaient dans leur habitation, une boule de peur dans l'estomac. On ne savait jamais ce qui arrivait après le crépuscule. Y aurait-il un cambriolage ? Ou bien un nouveau corps délaissé par la vie ? C'était une roulette russe après tout, où beaucoup perdait.

Dans ce froid mordant, annonçant la venue d'un hiver glacial, une silhouette se déplaçait dans ce décor lugubre. Elle s'avançait d'un pas précipité mais assuré vers un vieux bâtiment, menaçant de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne fit que le traverser, sûrement pour arriver plus vite à sa véritable destination.

Il traversa encore quelques ruelles sombres et glauques où plusieurs femmes de joie lui tombèrent dessus.

Toutes l'assaillaient par un petit surnom : mon mignon, bébé, chéri, et d'autres babioles plus grotesques et ridicules.

L'individu, pourtant fasciné et très attaché à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin le monde de la luxure, refusait froidement le service de ces dames.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps.

Il accéléra le pas dans un grognement agacé. S'il continuait ainsi, il serait définitivement en retard. Il prit tout de même le temps de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costard, une jolie Chesterfield qu'il alluma avec un Dupont.

Il tira dessus quelques fois, continuant inlassablement son chemin.

Il se glissa jusqu'à une bâtisse qui semblait endormie. Au lieu de se présenter à la porte principale donnant sur l'allée, il s'aventura à l'arrière du bâtiment, qui était désert et qui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Pourtant, il s'approcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'entrée de métal et frappa d'une poigne de fer. Son coup résonna dans les rues. Il n'attendit pas longtemps ; une jeune femme, tout de dentelle vêtue, lui ouvrit, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête de la petite ouverture.

Elle balada un regard sur le nouvel individu et lâcha d'une voix morose :

« Vous êtes ? »

Il dévoila des crocs presque aiguisés comme ceux des prédateurs. Un large sourire carnassier s'était peigné sur son visage.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de me présenter gamine ? répondit-il d'un ton rauque »

Sa grimace s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle reconnut cette voix bien caractéristique. Ses commissures se soulevèrent légèrement, dessinant un sourire de fausseté et crispé sur ses lèvres.

« Oh ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, désolée... »

Elle ouvrit sa porte en grand, s'écartant du seuil pour laisser entrer le visiteur.

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, tête baissée, et quand il dépassa l'être doté d'un organe reproducteur féminin, il lui lâcha, un soupçon féroce dans son timbre :

« La prochaine fois, retiens mon visage si tu tiens à pouvoir encore marcher droit jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Elle frémit à cette menace un peu floue.

Il suivit un couloir qui le mena dans un bar.

La fumée, sûrement dû à des substances illicites, imprégnait l'air et tamisait la lumière violette. Une scénette, où des femmes seulement vêtues d'un string se trémoussaient contre une barre de fer, trônait au milieu de l'espace clos. Au fond de la pièce, à côté de comptoirs où l'on servait allègrement de l'alcool, une scène, semblable à celle que l'on trouvait dans des théâtres ou des cabarets, accompagné de majestueux rideaux rouge écarlate et d'un magnifique piano, attisait le regard de notre protagoniste. Le parquet luisait de mille feux, malgré le fait qu'aucun des projecteurs accrochés au-dessus ne soient allumés.

L'individu fraîchement arrivé, s'installa sur une chaise placée à côté d'une table, près des barres où des strip-teaseuses effectuaient des shows érotiques.

L'une d'elles, ayant aperçu le nouveau venu, descendit de son piédestal et s'approcha, sans crainte, de lui, la démarche féline et provocatrice.

Essayant sûrement de gagner un petit billet, elle n'hésita pas à se frotter contre cet homme.

Si elle savait que ce dernier, en plus de dégager quelque chose qui donnait froid dans le dos, était un criminel de pure sang et un véritable prédateur sexuel... Si elle en était consciente, peut-être aurait-elle eu l'intelligence de ne pas venir lui soutirer de l'argent, car il n'était pas le genre de type à lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une pièce qu'on essayait de le chauffer.

Quand il la vit se glisser vers lui dans un parfait déhanché, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans son lit, hurlant son surnom. Mais il fut vite tirer de sa rêverie quand elle lui murmura d'un ton enjôleur :

« Ça te plaît ce que j'te fais ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Dans sa tête il avait clairement entendu : « Allez, passe l'argent. ». Et bien évidemment, il détestait cela.

Comme si l'univers avait choisi de protéger cette proie, une voix retentit dans la salle :

« Patron ! »

Le susnommé « Patron » détourna son attention de la strip-teaseuse pour planter son regard de braise dans celui de son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt, interlocutrice.

Cette dernière était une jeune demoiselle, nettement plus vêtue que toutes ces femmes présentes dans l'établissement.

Elle portait une jupe serrée commune aux clichés de secrétaire, un chemisier blanc laissant admirer son décolleté plongeant, avait lâché ses cheveux auburn sur ses épaules lui donnant un air terriblement sexy, et maquillé ses lèvres d'un rouge écarlate.

Une femme d'affaires dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle prit place à côté du Patron, en lui adressant un sourire naturel.

« Dégage. siffla-t-elle à l'autre femme, la foudroyant du regard »

Cette dernière s'exécuta en poussant un grognement discret, et remonta sur scène où elle continua ses pirouettes.

Le Patron lâcha sans regret son attention porté sur cet être avant de se préoccuper de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu ici. lança celle-ci »

Le Patron écrasa sa cigarette, qu'il avait gardé au coin de sa bouche, dans un cendrier mis à disposition et bascula légèrement la tête en arrière.

« Quelques problèmes avec des fédéraux. grommela-t-il »

Il poussa un soupir et reprit, toujours aussi froid :

« Et quand on se casse pendant de longs mois, la nouvelle génération ramène son cul et ne connaît pas les grands du métier. »

Son interlocutrice gloussa.

« De longs mois ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Trois ans dans notre monde, c'est énorme !

Mais comment peut-on oublier une légende comme moi gamine ? grogna-t-il »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait pour ne pas le froisser.

« Quand t'as eu les flics aux culs, des rumeurs ont circulé sur toi et au bout d'un an, on croyait que t'étais mort. Après tout, le Patron disparaître sans qu'il ne donne de signer de vie, c'est bizarre mais ça laisse facilement croire que t'es mort. »

Un rire grave et glaçant sortit de la gorge de l'homme tout de noir vêtu.

« On ne m'élimine pas aussi facilement gamine.

Je sais, je sais... Bref, fêtons ton retour et après tu me raconteras c'qui t'es arrivé. »

Le Patron acquiesça.

Elle héla une serveuse et lui demanda une bouteille d'Antoine Daniel.

L'employée, tout aussi dévêtue que ses camarades, s'empressa de filer et ramena presque aussitôt deux verres et l'alcool. Elle servit hâtivement les deux jeunes gens, le Patron n'hésitant pas à la reluquer de haut en bas, avant de s'éclipser aussitôt.

Les deux clients levèrent leur verre respectif avant de trinquer et de boire une gorgée de ce nectar.

« Alors avec ton boss gamine ? lança le Patron

Tu l'as devant toi. répondit la brune, un sourire gravé sur sa figure

Félicitations. siffla-t-il, Tu l'as racheté ?

Disons que je l'ai obligé à me léguer son établissement et bizarrement, il a été retrouvé mort dans un accident de voiture. »

Elle rit avec sadisme. Il lui décrocha un sourire malsain et avala une nouvelle gorgée.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle

J'ai vagabondé dans le pays, j'suis allé dans des trous pommés, j'ai dépucelé des tas de vierges, j'me suis soûlé... »

Il soupira.

« ... Bref, ma vie normale avec l'État au cul, gamine.

Ça a pas dû te changer alors.

Ouais, sauf que j'changeais tous les jours de coins.

De vrais requins j'suppose ?

Des sangsues ! Ces gars sont comme des putes, ils te lâchent pas tant que t'en as pas cogné un ou deux. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Soudain, interrompant la brunette qui s'apprêtait à parler, un son de piano se mit à retentir dans la salle.

Beaucoup ne portait pas attention à ce nouveau bruit, comme s'il était normal que dans ce style d'endroit, il y ait du piano.

La compagne du Patron se tourna vers lui, remarquant qu'il ne relançait pas la conversation. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va pas ? dit-elle d'un ton hésitant

C'est quoi ça gamine ? grogna-t-il »

Elle suivit la direction de ses verres noir fumé. Le Patron semblait fixer un nouvel arrivant ; ce dernier était paré d'un élégant costume noir et blanc. Il s'était avancé sur la scène du « théâtre » et malgré le fait que l'assistance ne semblait guère intéressée par le nouveau venu, il gardait un calme troublant.

Et ce fut cela qui attira l'attention du Patron. Qui était donc cet étranger ?

La fille émit un rire et répondit du tac-au-tac :

« Ta question devrait plutôt être c'est qui.

On s'en branle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

C'est un chanteur. J'l'ai engagé y'a quelques mois. Il chante tous les soirs mais des fois, surtout quand le public est masculin, personne l'écoute vraiment. Mais il insiste pour chanter, donc s'il est content... »

Le rire cruel du Patron coupa la tirade de son interlocutrice.

« Et il va nous chanter quoi l'gamin ?

Only you and you alone j'crois. »

Comme s'il venait d'avoir un déclic, le Patron se mit sur ses deux pieds.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, un rien soucieuse

J'vais sauver c'taudis gamine. »

D'un pas rapide, il s'avança jusqu'à la scène qu'il grimpa avec classe, alors que ladite « gamine » affichait une mine légèrement agacée. Elle était vexée par le surnom qu'avait choisi son invité pour son bâtiment. Elle poussa un grognement, croisa les jambes et examina avec attention ce que faisait son compagnon.

Ce dernier avait interloqué le chanteur qui l'observait faire.

Le Patron toisa d'un regard foudroyant le pianiste et le gratifia d'un : "Allez, ça dégage la tapette." avant de se glisser sur le siège précédemment occupé par un musicien conscient de l'aura dangereuse de ce dérangé qui régnait tout autour de lui.

Le prédateur sexuel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre homme, qui avait toujours cette expression de surprise sur le visage, et lui balança d'un ton cassant :

« Tu connais Fais-moi mal gamin ? »

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

Le piano commençait son air. Les doigts se déplaçaient avec un savoir non-dissimulé. Les notes s'enchaînaient sans que l'une d'elles soit fausse. Tout concordait parfaitement bien.

Étrangement, les sons attisèrent la curiosité de certains clients, qui jusqu'alors étaient plongés dans les décolletés des strip-teaseuses. Ils fixaient avec étonnement le duo improbable.

Le chanteur, qui n'avait pour le moment sorti aucun bruit, inspira profondément avant d'approcher ses lèvres tremblantes près du micro.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'écoute. La plupart du temps, les gens ne lui adressaient pas le moindre regard, et cela l'aidait à chanter. Si personne ne se préoccupait de lui, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait non ? Il n'y avait personne pour entendre sa mauvaise note, pour le juger ou pour le toiser.

Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit sa bouche.

Une note lui annonça le début de sa chanson.

« Maintenant ! se dit-il intérieurement »

« Il s'est levé à mon approche, commença-t-il d'une voix grave mais suave,

Debout, il était plus petit

Je me suis dit c'est dans la poche

Ce mignon-là, c'est pour mon lit

Il m'arrivait jusqu'à l'épaule

Mais il était râblé comme tout

Il m'a suivie jusqu'à ma piaule

Et j'ai crié vas-y mon loup ! »

L'assistance avait les yeux braqués sur ce chanteur. Quelle classe ! Quelle audace ! Quelle voix !

Seule la passion guidait le cœur de cet homme.

On sentait à travers son timbre étonnement parfait une certaine candeur malgré les paroles très osées et légèrement glauques.

Et pourtant, il continuait de chanter, d'une clarté et d'une beauté époustouflante.

« Fais-moi mal, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny

Envole-moi au ciel... zoum !

Fais-moi mal, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny

Moi j'aim' l'amour qui fait boum ! »

Le Patron n'eut même pas besoin de faire les exclamations de la chanson originale car le public, captivé par cette prestation, entra sans problème dans le jeu. Toutes les personnes s'écrièrent avec amusement :

« Il va lui faire mal, il va lui faire mal, il va lui faire mal ! »

Et comme dans un chant de questions/réponses, le musicien doté de belles cordes vocales répondit :

« Il n'avait plus que ses chaussettes

Des bell' jaunes avec des raies bleues

Il m'a regardé d'un œil bête

Il comprenait rien, le malheureux

Et il m'a dit l'air désolé

Je n'ferais pas d'mal à une mouche

Il m'énervait ! Je l'ai giflé

Et j'ai grincé d'un air farouche... »

Et l'assemblée, des étoiles pleins les yeux, se laissait entraîner et chantait de vive voix avec l'homme :

« ... Fais-moi mal, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny

Je n'suis pas une mouche... Bzzzzzzzz !

Fais-moi mal, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny

Moi j'aim' l'amour qui fait boum !

Voyant qu'il ne s'excitait guère

Je l'ai insulté sauvagement

J'lui ai donné tous les noms d'la terre

Et encor' d'aut's bien moins courants

Ça l'a réveillé aussi sec

Et il m'a dit arrête ton charre

Tu m'prends vraiment pour un pauve mec

J'vais t'en r'filer, d'la série noire

Tu m'fais mal, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny

Pas avec des pieds... Si !

Tu m'fais mal, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny

J'aim' pas l'amour qui fait bing !

Il a remis sa p'tite chemise

Son p'tit complet, ses p'tits souliers

Il est descendu l'escalier

En m'laissant une épaule démise

Pour des voyous de cette espèce

C'est bien la peine qu'on paie des frais

Maintenant, j'ai des bleus plein les fesses

Et plus jamais je ne dirai

Fais-moi mal, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny

Envole-moi au ciel... zoum!

Fais-moi mal, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny

Moi j'aim' l'amour qui fait boum ! »

Alors que la dernière note du Patron résonnait dans la pièce, un tonnerre d'applaudissements rugit. Tout le monde semblait heureux de cette sublime prestation. Les sifflements d'admirations fusèrent de tous les côtés.

Le chanteur, tout ému, fit une révérence.

Le Patron, quand à lui, cherchait le regard de la brune. Cette dernière l'observait, une pointe de joie collée sur son minois. Elle appréciait ce criminel. Il avait réussi à capter toutes ces personnes avec un unique morceau. Il était fort, très fort.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant et pour réponse, elle eut droit au sien, même s'il était plus carnassier et légèrement malsain.

Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le chanteur salua une dernière son public avant de disparaître derrière le rideau rouge, aussitôt suivi par son pseudo-musicien.

« Bien joué gamin ! T'as une putain de voix qui les a faite éjaculer ! »

Surpris par ce compliment quelque peu spécial, il se contenta de rougir et de le remercier timidement.

« Sinon, moi c'est le Patron. continua l'autre en lui tendant sa main

Oh. Euh... On m'appelle Maître Panda. fit-il en la lui serrant »

C'était une paume à la peau rêche que le pseudo-panda avait étreint.

Un frisson parcourut son dos. Sa nouvelle connaissance lui faisait quelque peu peur mais il dégageait ce quelque chose. Une sensation bizarre.

Il sentit ses joues s'embraser, alors que son interlocuteur le fixait avec appétit, caché derrière ces verres opaques. Ce dernier se lécha doucement les lèvres mais l'autre dut intercepter ce geste comme une hydratation des bouts de chairs car il ne sembla le moins du monde déstabilisé.

Étrangement, même si l'air était lourd, le silence était confortable et aucun individu extérieur à la situation ne vint le briser, comme si l'univers profitait de l'instant pour voir comment réagissaient ces deux hommes. Il était indéniable qu'il y avait une attraction inconsciente qui flottait entre eux deux.

« C'était sympa votre aide. lâcha le chanteur en gardant les yeux baissés sur le sol, totalement mal à l'aise »

Il sentait le regard pesant que son compagnon de scène lui lançait. Et il ne fit que rougir davantage.

« Sache que j'fais jamais rien gratuitement gamin. »

Surpris, « l'ursidé » releva furtivement la tête, pour se heurter à ces lunettes sombres. Il déglutit. Les phrases de cet homme étaient vraiment spéciales, mais elles collaient totalement au personnage, et comme si cela était une excuse valable, il ne tint pas en rigueur le ton enjôleur qu'avait pris ce dernier.

Réalisant soudainement que seul le bruit des néons grisonnants résonnait, il inspira et commença calmement :

« Je vais y aller, c'était... Bien de me produire avec vous. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et encore rouge, il se hâta de disparaître de la vue de cet homme.

Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas décidé que leur échange se finirait ainsi. Il l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il ne fût trop loin, et le tira vers lui d'un violent coup.

Maître Panda, choqué par le simple fait qu'on l'est touché, tomba à la renverse et essaya de se rattraper à n'importe quoi. Il s'agrippa à la chemise noire du Patron, mettant ses mains sur son torse.

Il vira au rouge de plus belle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais il fut interrompu par une paire de lèvres qui collaient aux siennes.

Surpris, il essaya de comprendre la situation.

Il était tombé, était contre le torse du criminel et ensuite ? Le Patron s'était doucement approché de lui et l'avait... Embrassé ?

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. De honte ? Certainement pas. De surprise ? Peut-être sur la seconde mais plus maintenant. De timidité ?... C'était probable.

Pourtant, il était bien là, le dos à présent appuyé contre un mur, ses deux morceaux de chairs se mouvant avec plaisir contre celles de ce parfait quasi-inconnu, la langue tournoyant avec la sienne.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le renier, même si ce gars était louche, bordel qu'il avait du charisme ! Cette assurance qui faisait perdre tous les moyens était des plus déconcertantes !

Mais en plus de tout le reste, il embrassait drôlement bien.

Lentement, le Patron détacha ses lèvres de celles du Panda et décrocha un sourire carnassier à ce dernier.

Il glissa son visage contre celui de son compère et de sa voix rauque caractéristique, murmura doucement :

« Fais-moi mal, Panda, Panda, Panda

On va au septièm' ciel... Zoum !

Fais-moi mal, Panda, Panda, Panda,

Moi j'aim' les coups qui font boum... »

* * *

 **-Re- Hellow :3.**

 **Voilààààà si vous êtes des gens gentils -ou même méchants- laissez une review positive ou négative, comme ça je pourrais aller faire chier mon entourage énergétiquement :3.**

 **Bwefouille :3.**

 **Kissouille et bon voyage dans le monde virtuel qu'est l'internet ! ;3**


End file.
